I'm With You
by Hobbit985
Summary: Doctor Who songfic to I'm With You By Avil Lavigne. Quite NineRose shippy. R and R. Enjoy!


I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
By now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
No sound

Rose still remembered the first day she met the Doctor. That fateful day, that had started like any other, and gone on to be the best day of her life. When she had stood, Autons about to kill her and the Doctor had grabbed her hand and said one word. Run. One word was all it had taken.

She smiled to herself at the memory despite her current predicament. The Doctor had gone to save some aliens from an attack and he'd instructed her to wait in this dingy ally until he came to find her. Even though it was raining she could see the fire burning higher and higher. She hoped the Doctor was ok.

**Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
**

Rose started to shiver, hugging her arms about her. She really wanted the Doctor to come back and get her, take her home to the TARDIS. She vowed to herself that as soon as they got out this mess she'd make them both a hot cup of tea. Then they could stay up, him tinkering with the TARDIS, her just watching him as he went about.

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

As she stood with raindrops dripping down her neck onto her back, Rose thought about the Doctor. He hardly ever spoke about himself. She knew about the Time War. Knew what had started it. It had taken him a long time to open up and tell her, but with some encouragement he'd finally let it all out.

"_Rose I'm a bad person," the Doctor said, staring at her earnestly. "You'd hate me if you knew some of the things I'd done."_

"_Tell me!" Rose replied, just as adamant. "There's nothing in the whole universe that you could've done to make me hate you. It's impossible."_

"_Nothing is impossible, Rose," he sighed, turning away from her and leaning on the console in the TARDIS. "Just highly improbable. I did the worst possible thing… I started the Time War… I killed thousands of Time Lords, through all their regenerations…"_

_Rose wandered over to him and placed a hand over the Doctor's, rubbing gently with her thumb._

"_I went back," he continued. "I tried to stop the Daleks from ever being created…that's what started it all…"_

"_It's ok," Rose said quietly. "I understand…"_

_The Doctor looked at her, bright blue eyes brimming with tears._

"_How can you bear to be in the same room as someone who killed their own kind?" He asked in barely more than a whisper. Rose put her arms round him, hugging him tightly. She wanted to take the pain away._

"_You'll always be my Doctor no matter what," she said quietly._

"_Oh, Rose," he hugged her back, sniffing slightly._

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know?

'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
Alone

Rose shook herself slightly deciding she'd had enough of waiting around. Gathering up all her strength and courage she headed towards the fire, towards the screams and towards the Doctor. Ducking between all the aliens running about frantically trying to get away, she tripped and fell. Scrambling up from the mud she groaned as she looked down at herself. She was absolutely covered.

"Doctor!" She called. Less and less of the aliens were running away now. They'd all either left or were trapped in burning shelters. "Doctor! Where are you!"

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you   
I'm with you

The Doctor ran about desperately, grabbing anyone who was still in a burning shelter. He suddenly spotted a couple of the smaller aliens watching in horror as events unfolded around them. What they didn't notice was the burning plank of wood about to fall on them.

"MOVE!" Shouted the Doctor, startling them into action. He looked around once more to see if there was anyone else to rescue but it looked like almost everyone was out. There were a few still running through the city, but they'd make it out. Now the Doctor's biggest priority was getting back to Rose and making sure she was ok.

**Oh**

Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind?

Rose looked around, getting caught up in the crowd and falling over again.

"Doctor!" she called again, starting to get frantic. She couldn't see him anywhere and the flames were licking ever higher. She crawled through the crowd until she was free and stood carefully up, slipping slightly in the mud. "Doctor!"

**Yeah yeah yeah...**

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  


Just as she was about to get really worried Rose felt a hand slip into hers and she turned to see the Doctor. Covered in dirt and soot he grinned at her.

"Alright?" He asked. She didn't reply, just flung her arms round him, glad he was safe. "Hey, hey hey! You'll get mud on my jacket!"

Rose grinned, pulling back to look at him.

"You left me down there by myself for ages!" She complained. "I thought something had happened to you!"

"Nothing that'll stop me getting back to you," he said seriously.

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

The Doctor slipped his hand through Rose's again as they looked at the ruined city one last time.

"They'll be ok you know," he said quietly.

"I know," she replied sighing.

"You ok?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Course I'm ok," Rose grinned as he led her back into the TARDIS. "I'm with you."


End file.
